silver eyed coven
by The Darkest of Shadows
Summary: this is a story where bella is a vampire but a different sort to edward she lives in a large coven and is the leader. and why is the volturi after them? UP FOR ADOPTION PM ME
1. just an ordinary day right?

Silver eyed coven

Chapter 1 – just an ordinary day … right?

Edward POV

Beep beep! "Come on Edward lets go let's go or we will be late!" Alice called from down in her yellow porch. "I'm coming!" I shouted back even though I no she would have heard me even if I whispered. My name is Edward Cullen and this is my family. Carlisle my adoptive father, he changed me when I was dying of Spanish influenza, my adoptive mother Esme, my 2 sisters Alice and Rosalie and last of all my 2 brothers Emmett and Jasper. I went downstairs and got into my silver Volvo Rose and Em jumped into the backseats of my car. "Come on bro lets get going" Em's voiced boomed through the car, I chuckled and sped down the road toward school. When we got there nothing seemed any different. Until I saw them. Vampires. About 9 of them all standing around beautiful cars. They seemed the same as any other vampire, except for their eyes. They were silver. Strange. "Alice" I hissed "how could you not have seen this" "I – I d-don't know" she stuttered. "Wow nice rides. Whoop whoop" shouted Em this earned a smack around the head from Rose. We were all amazed by this coven we couldn't stop staring I read my families thoughts.

'_I don't feel anything from them' –Jasper._

'_How could I not have seen this?' – Alice_

'_I wonder if they wanna go shopping. Well of course the guys don't but maybe the girl' – Rose_

"Come on guys we better get to class we can talk to them at lunch" I said and my family nodded

Jay POV

"Come on guys we better get to class we can talk to them at lunch" the bronzed haired vampire. His family nodded. Bells wasn't going to like this. Aqua squeezed my hand "its going to be okay" she soothed me. Oh how I love her. me and my family only just moved here a few days ago. There are 19 of us but only ten of us go to school the other 9 hasn't mastered their bloodlust yet. We don't own a house we just roam around the forest. The ones who go to school is me my sister Bella my mate Aqua her twin brother Fire his mate Jasmine, Roy his mate Suzan, Carlie and her mate Daniele and Jacob his mate Renesmee hasn't mastered her bloodlust yet. Our leader is my sister Bella. She's the most brave, loyal, powerful and fearless out of all of us. Plus she created everyone except for me. I still remember the night Bella and I were changed

_-Flashback to 1896-_

_Bella and I were walking through the dark streets of Volterra at night. "Umm Bells are you sure we should be out here alone, mother and father will be getting worried" I called out to her. "I just want to see something" she said. She kept looking around trying to find something but I don't know what "Bella what are you looking for?" I asked her. "Well if you must know I'm looking for the ghost" she responded. "A ghost?" I asked her, has my sister gone crazy? "Yes brother a ghost. Since we arrived here I have been seeing a figure out here only at night it seems so grateful it could only be a ghost" she said. After a few more moments she turned to me and sighed "I guess your right we should get home mother and father will be getting worried" she said but I couldn't respond because behind her stood a man pale as a ghost with red eyes "what's wrong brother" she asked. I pointed to the man behind her and she turned and stared in horror "hello" said the man in a musical voice, he took a step forward and I pulled Bella to my side "now what are 2 children doing out in the streets. At night. All alone" he asked "well we – umm" Bella stuttered "oh well how rude of me my name is Aro I must be scaring you" Aro chuckled. "And who may you be" he asked starting to circle us "well I'm Jay and this is my sister Bella" I responded "I see" Aro mused. He snapped his fingers and all of a sudden 6 more people were standing next to him all of them were pale and had red eyes "what do we have here Aro?" asked a silver haired man "well Caius this is Jay and Bella" Aro said to I am assuming was Caius "oooh is this our dinner master" squealed a little girl with long blonde hair and red eyes "the girl does smell appetizing. She said "what do you want!" shouted Bella at theses strange people. They looked taken back. My sister is known for her bravery. "Hmmm feisty" mused Aro "Eleazar!" called Aro "yes master" said another man that came up beside Aro "by any chance you could tell me if these humans will be of any use to us?" asked Aro. Humans? Aren't we all humans? "Of course master" said Eleazar stared and me and then my sister studying us. Then he gasped when he spent a bit longer looking at her "master!" he called Aro put a hand on his shoulder "yes friend?" "They are powerful the girl especially" he said "thank you for telling me this" sighed Aro. Eleazar bowed and took a step back. "We will not kill you. We instead will change you two into one of us" Aro stated "and what are you…?" Bella asked they all took a step forward "vampires" they all said at once. They leapt on her and I cried out as I saw their teeth sink into every part of her body. She screamed in pain. Suddenly a man was in front of me and bit my neck. Blackness._

_-End of flashback- _

I am now dammed to talk this earth forever. Stuck at the age of 18 same with my twin Bella. The bell rang and I sigh. Time for my 24th shot at high school


	2. school

Silver eyed coven

Chapter 2 – school

Aqua POV

Jay seemed worried about starting school again we haven't been to school in 25 years and he wondered if we could control ourselves. But I already know everything I don't get why we even have to go to school annymore. Plus no one would have expected that another coven of vampires. Just our luck. I had English first but it passed in a blur. I walked into the cafeteria holding Jays hand. The humans did smell tempting but I had complete control over my bloodlust. You see Bella doesn't let us go to school unless we have complete control. I got my tray of food known as my prop. And sat down at the table my families were sitting at. None of us spoke. All of us didn't speak. Our thoughts were towards Bella. I felt like crying. What had they done to my best friend? I let out a dry sob and Jay pulled me into a hug. I didn't notice until now that 5 vampires stood before us. "Can we have a word?" asked the bronzed haired boy. It wasn't a question.

Edward POV

Who are those vampires I thought. Silver eyes? No one has silver eyes. I was sitting at our usual table when they walked in. every humans thoughts were towards them. When the last girl sat down they didn't talk they all looked sad. The girl let out a quiet sob and a boy hugged her close. Even though I wasn't attracted to any of them they were all very beautiful. There was a with long wavy blonde hair with blue streaks running through it (Aqua) holding her in his arms was a man he was tall and had muscles not as big as Em, he had black hair that was slightly spiked (Jay), another boy he was taller and leaner he had a very boyish look to him, he reminded me of someone in a boy band, he also had blonde hair and it spiked in every direction and the tips of the spicks were died red (fire) next in line was a tall lean girl her hair was brown and it was in a bob she was nearly as beautiful as Rose (Jasmine) to her right was a guy who was shortish and had a babyish look to him his hair was hair was long and ginger that was pulled into a pony tale (Roy) down the line was a small pixie like girl like Alice, she had long hair nearly down to her knees and it was jet black she had freckles all over her face (Suzan) another girl she had bright pink hair that was in plates she was tall and had curves. (Carlie) another man he looked like Em he was huge and had muscles he had short cropped brown hair. (Daniele) last of all was a boy he had jet black hair that went down his neck to his shoulders. We all decided that we should meet these vampires so we walked over to them. "Can we have a word?" I said. It wasn't a question.


	3. meetings

Silver eyed coven

Chapter 3 – meetings.

Fire POV

"What do you want?" I said my hands were getting hot. I don't trust these guys. Jasmine rubbed my arm and I calmed down a bit. "We want to talk to all of you after school at our house" said a pixie like girl. "Sorry but that isn't happening" I snarled a blonde haired dude hissed at me. Jay gave me a look and I shut up. "Sorry we can't we got plans" said Jay. We gotta tell Bells about this. The bell rang and we stood up and went to our cars. Time to ditch.

Alice POV

When we arrived it wasn't a warm welcome "what do you want?" A boy with red spiked hair spat at us. "We want to talk to all of you after school at our house" I said sounding calm "sorry toots but than isn't happening" he snarled at me Jasper hissed at him. A boy gave him the rude mouth a look that shut him up. Then turned to us and said in a bored tone "sorry we can't we got planes" the bell rang and they got up and ditched school. "Well this should be interesting" said Em "indeed" replied Edward. "Should we follow them?" rose asked. "Maybe we should ask Carlisle first" suggested Edward. We nodded.

Carlisle POV

I was in my study reading when all of a sudden all my children were in front of me. "Hello what can I do for you?" I asked them "9 silver eyed vampires have moved to Forks" Edward nearly yelled. Silver eyes? "Have you talked to them yet?" "Yeah well we tried but a boy snapped at me and they ran off" said Alice. "Hmm interesting" I mused "come on! What are we standing here for? Let's go out and find them!" Emmett shouted. My children looked at me an answer "-sigh- I suppose we should go see what they want. Meet at the river in five minutes" They nodded and left without a word.

5 minutes later.

Edward POV

We were running through the forest in a blur. Their scent was strong. When we saw a light a few meters away we slowed down and crept to see what it was. I gasped at what I saw. 18 vampires all in the sunlight. I recognized some from school but who were the other 9? Some were sitting some were standing but all of them were watching 2 other vampires fighting on the floor. But this kind of fighting wasn't real fighting it was more play fighting. As we watched the 2 vamps rolling around on the floor we didn't notice one of the other staring right at us. SHIT!


	4. Bella

Silver eyed coven

Chapter 4 – close call

Reece POV

9 of us were at school today. The rest of us were sitting around playing with our abilities. Bella went out hunting a few hours ago. We hear rustling and a few seconds later Jay, Aqua, Fire, Jasmine, Roy, Susan, Daniel, Carlie and Jacob come into the clearing. Renesmee my bestie ran into Jacob's arms (her mate) at once. I felt arms close around my waist and I looked up to see Scott holding me. I gave him a peck on the lips and smiled up at him, he smiled back. "Well I say blue is better!" I heard Aqua shout. "NO RED IS!" yelled Fire. They attached each other rolling around on the floor we all watched amused. I heard a twig snap, no one else heard they were too busy watching Fire and Aqua fight. In the woods stood 7 golden eyed vampires. The bronzed haired boy met my gaze and looked worried. He better be!

Edward POV

The silver haired girl growled at us and something frightening happened. Her silver eyes went red and black lines formed down her face, she grew fangs that were sharp and white and her fingers turned to claws. The rest of them froze and looked where she was looking. They spotted us and the same happened to them. What the hell! I tried to read their thoughts but came up blank. ? Was all I could think. My family's thoughts were the same. One of them stepped forward "what do you want!" He shouted, the rest hissed. Carlisle stepped forward "we only want to talk with all of you. Are you the leader?" Carlisle asked calmly. They didn't come up from their crouches though. "No I'm not. Our leader isn't here right now. Are you with the volturi?" Responded the man. "No we are not with the volturi" Said Carlisle they seemed to relax a little bit. "We mean no harm, we just wanted to know what your purpose is here" Carlisle said. Flames erupted from another's member's hands. "We don't need to tell you anything!" he shouted, with that a ball of flames came towards us but it sizzled and vanished in the air. "Fire!" Shouted a musical voice. We all looked up to see a girl standing on a tree branch. She was beautiful. She had big silver eyes, black hair that went down to her waist with silver streaks running through it, she wore a sleeveless golden shirt that clung to her perfectly, she also wore faded jeans and no shoes. Wow.

_'Oh my god Edward look at her arms' – Jasper_

I looked at her more closely and what I saw shocked me. Her arms and park of her neck were covered in bite marks. "Fire that isn't a nice way to treat our guests now is it?" She said in a cold voice. "No sorry Bella" responded Fire I'm guessing his name was. Bella jumped down and landed beside the black haired man, they looked alike maybe they were brother and sister. "Well well well Jay what do we have here?" she said.

Bella POV

I jumped on the lioness back and broke her neck and sunk my teeth into her soft flesh and drank. This was 10th animal I had drunk from today and I felt full. I leapt onto a tree and jumped from tree to tree until I could see the clearing. I stopped on a tree that was looking down on the situation below me. "We don't need to tell you anything!" Shouted Fire and a ball of flames was flying towards the strange golden eyed vampires. I held out my hand and the fire ball sizzled and disappeared into my hand. "Fire!" I shouted down at him. My family looked up and smiled at me, the other vampires stared at me in shock. "Fire that isn't a nice way to treat our guest now is it?" I said in a cold voice. "No sorry Bella" He said. I nodded and jumped down next to my brother "Well well well Jay what do we have here?" I said. "This coven followed us here. I didn't think you would be back so soon sister" Responded Jay. "I felt full so I came back." I stepped forward. "What can I do for you?" I asked. The blonde haired vampire I'm guessing was their leader. "Are you the leader?" He asked. "I am, I'm guessing you are the leader of your coven." I said. "You are correct." He said and I nodded. "My name is Carlisle and this is my mate Esme." Carlisle said pointing to a reddish brown haired woman. She looked like the mothering type, I winced, I missed my mother "And these are my adoptive children, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward" He said. Alice was small and pixie like, Jasper had scars like me, Emmett was huge but I could easily kill him, Rosalie looked like a model and lastly Edward he had bronze hair that was wild and scruffy, he looked like a Greek god. I nodded to each of them. "Well I'm Bella and this is my brother Jay, his mate Aqua, this is her brother Fire and this is Fire's mate Jasmine, Roy and his mate Suzan, Carlie and her mate Daniel, Jacob and his mate Renesmee, Michael and his mate Kate, nick and his mate Mia, Abbi and her mate Zach and lastly Reece and her mate Scott." When I said each other their names they nodded.

Edward POV

After she introduced us to all of her coven members they nodded to us politely. They are completely relaxed and their eyes have gone back to a silver colour. "its nice to meet you all" Carlisle said. "Like wise" said bella. "How man of your family has abilities and what are they?" asked Bella.


	5. powers

Silver eyed coven

Chapter 6 – Powers

Bella POV

"Well 3 of us have abilities. Alice can see the future, Jasper is an empth and Edward can read minds. What about your family" Said Carlisle. "Well we all have abilities" I said. Shock crossed al their faces. "What are they?" asked Edward. "Well Jay has telekinesis, Aqua controls water, Fire can produce flames, Jasmine controls the wind, Roy has control over the earth, Suzan can teleport herself and others to any location she wants, Daniel is electricity, Carlie has a mental shield, Jacob can shape shift, Renesmee can send messages through the mind, Michael controls the weather, Katie is an empth, Nick can mind control you, Mia is a physical shield, Zach see's someone's past, Abbi can read any thought you ever had without touching you, Scott see's the rock solid future, Reece can turn invisible and I can do anything I want." When I finished they stared at us in shock.

Edward POV

They were so powerful, more powerful than the volturi. We could only stare. "Well we better get going. One thing though. Don't confront us at school; if we want to talk we will come to you." Bella said. She turned to Suzan and nodded. POP! They were gone. We ran home.

15 minutes later.

We were all sitting in the lounge thinking. "They are more powerful than the volturi" Carlisle whispered. "What are they though? You all saw what they looked like when they saw us!" Em boomed. "I think they are a new type of vampire, more powerful" Carlisle said. "We have to talk to them at school" Jasper said. "But you heard them, they said not to talk to them at school" Rose said worried. We sat in silence for what seemed like hours. I hadn't noticed that it was already time for school. We all changed and got into our cars.

Alice POV

As we drove to school I couldn't stop thinking about them. I have to know them better. I wonder what would happen if we did talk to them.

_-Vision-_

_We walked up to the vampires when everyone was out of the cafeteria. When we were about to talk they lunged at us. Blackness_

_-End of vision-_

I shuddered so did Edward. It's going to be a long day.

Edwards POV

When we arrived the silver eyed coven hasn't arrived yet. We stood around our cars for about 5 minutes until 2 cars came into the parking lot. Jay, Aqua, Fire, Jasmine, Roy, Suzan, Daniel, Carlie, and Jacob stepped out of their cars, but where is Bella? As if on cue a midnight blue motor bike sped into the lot and swerved so it fit in-between the 2 cars. Everyone was staring as the driver got off the bike and took off her helmet letting her black and silver hair fall down her back. All the humans gasped when they saw her and Bella just smirked at them. She walked past us without even a glance with her family following her.

Bella POV

After my entrance I walked up to the office to get my schedule getting glares from all the jealous girls around me and lustful looks from the guys, Jay hissed at the boys staring at me I smiled at him thankful. When I entered the office an old plump woman looked up at me and gasped

_'Oh my she is beautiful'_

She thought to herself. "I am here for my schedule" I stated "oh umm yes of course" she stuttered nervously and looked through the cabinet "what's your name dear?" she asked me "Isabella swan" I answered swan was the name I had taken for this town. "Here you are. And I need you to bring this pink slip back to at the end of the day with all your teachers signatures on it" she said. "ok thank you Mrs. Cope" I said smiling and walked out. I took a look at my classes.

P1 – English

P2 – math

P3 – chemistry

Lunch

P4 – biology

P5 – gym

I sighed. Subjects are still boring like they were back in my time. "hey" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned to see a messy blonde haired boy with a roundish face staring at me "hello" I said back.

_'Man she is smoking! She won't be able to resist my charm I'm the hottest guy in school'_

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Names Mike wanna go out with me babe?" he asked in a guess was supposed to be a seductive voice. "No" I answered coldly and turned away but his arm caught around my waist in less than a second I turned around and punched him in the face. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground grasping his nose which was now broken. I leaned down and whispered in his ear "Don't ever come near me again" when I got up Edward was staring at me I shrugged and walked away

Edwards POV

The vile Mike Newton was still clutching his face when Bella was walking away. Don't get me wrong it serves him right but I could hear the pain he was in through his thoughts. It was lunch now so I walked into the cafeteria, got my prop and went to sit with my family. I couldn't help up eavesdrop on the conversation Bella's coven was having. "What are we supposed to do?" Aqua asked worried "I say we kill them, burn their house make it look like an accident" hissed Fire. "We can't just kill them because they know our location" argued Jay. "Fine we'll make them leave" he hissed back. "Fire they were here first! If anyone should leave it's us" Suzan said sadly. "Noo I like it here" whined Carlie. Jay sighed and turned to Bella who has been looking outside the window the whole time. "What do you think we should do bells?" he asked her. She just shrugged. "Nothing yet. We will leave the situation if it becomes a problem we will then act" said responded calmly. They nodded. They all turned to see us staring at them. They glared at us and we looked down. The bell went. I had biology now. I got up and left I sat down in my usual spot. Suddenly the smell of freesia and strawberries, I looked up to see Bella talking to the teacher. She was assigned to seat next to me. I was about to talk to her but them remembered they warned us not to unless we want trouble. Bella kept her eyes forward pretending to pay attention to the lecture but I could see her eyes were distant. The minute the bell went Bella was out of here like a gun shot. I sighed and got up I decided to ditch next period with my family.

Jasmine POV

We all decided to ditch this period when Bella arrived we piled into the cars and drove to the edge of the forest and Bella disguised them with one of her abilities. We ran to the clearing that we now call home. I decided to go hunting. I smelt a bear and let myself go. I hunted 20 more animals until I felt full and slushy. Since we are a different type of vampire more powerful and faster we need to hunt more than the average vamp. Just when I was about to go back I caught the smell of the Cullen's I decided I would go check it out. It only took me 5 seconds to get to their house. Wow. It was beautiful. I haven't lived in a house in over 50 years. I hear people talking inside. "They are thinking of killing us" yelled Jasper. "Bella also said to wait and see if we play our part right they will leave us alone" Carlisle responded. "I will not let Alice live somewhere that is dangerous!" Jasper kept yelling. How could he yell at this kind gentle man? "Jasper sweeties thank you for looking out for me but I don't think we need to worry about that now" said Alice. They looked into each others eyes. He sighed and nodded. "So what do we do?" asked Edward looking defeated. This was my cue to interrupt. I opened to window silently and jumped through. "Hope this isn't a bad time but I couldn't help but overhear you little conversation you were having" I said smiling sickly sweet at them. Jasper and Emmett immediately growled and went in front of their family protecting them. I scoffed "oh please if I wanted to kill you I would have done so a long time ago" I laughed and sat down. "Sooo what do we do now?" I said looking all of them daring to say something. We sat for a while longer when my family walked out of the bushes. Suzan teleported Jay Bella Fire and herself inside so they were standing next to me. Fire enveloped me into his arms immediately "you will never do that to me again. Promise me" me whispered in my ear "I promise" I giggled and he kissed the top of my head.

"So what's going on here" Bella said smiling cheekily


	6. Explain

Chapter 8 – explanation

Bella POV

I looked around the room amused the looks on their faces were classic!

I walked around the room and sat down on a couch.

Fire was still in front of Jasmine in a protective way. After a while Jay came and sat next to me.

"This is none of your business" growled Rosalie.

"Well since you were talking about _my _family I do consider this my business. And I'm sure my family members would agree, am I right" I said looking back at my brothers and sister.

They all nodded in response. I looked back Rosalie and smiled.

She growled at me.

I chuckled and growled at her twice as loud. I saw her flinch back but she regained herself quickly.

"Get the hell out of my house" she all but screamed at me.

I smiled to myself.

"Oh did you hear that guys the blond bitch told us to get out of her house, well I guess there is nothing to do but flee with our tales in between our legs" I said standing up.

"Oh what ever shall we do when the most terrifying vampire named _Rosalie_ tells us to get out of her house? Oh the horror" I said sarcastically. I put the back of my hand to my forehead and pretended to faint. I heard my family crack up laughing.

When I opened my eyes I saw that the Cullen's were having a tough time staying quiet as well.

But the look on Rosalie's face was priceless she actually looked red with rage.

I jumped back up to my feet and giggled. "Well that was fun" I laughed.

"Now back to business. You were talking about my family. Why?" I said, all joking gone.

I looked into their faces and I saw that they knew I meant business.

"We were just debating if you and your family were going to be a threat to us."Carlisle said.

I nodded

"Well that is perfectly understandable if I were you I would also we worried" I said.

"But I can assure you that none of my family would ever hurt any of yours we are not the Volturi" I said.

When I said volturi my family tensed and hissed.

"If you don't mind telling us what is your connection with the Volturi" askedCarlisle.

Jay growled as did Aqua.

I looked at them and saw that their eyes had turned red and black veins were forming down their faces.

Jasper and Emmett crouched in front of their family.

"Enough" I said calmly using my mind control power.

Instantly everyone calmed down. I turned back to the Cullen's.

"We do not have a connection just a bad history." I sighed. I looked over at Jay. I decided to read his mind.

_'Do what ever you think is right' _

He thought to me.

I looked at my feet. "About 500 years ago Jay and I were walking in the streets of Volterra. Aro and some of his guard found us.

They changed us but they injected more venom into us then they normally would with anyone else. That's why our eyes are silver they have been turned to the colour of the venom.

The Volturi held us captive for two whole years trying to force us to join them. But we kept refusing.

After a while we found our gifts, well Jay did I couldn't really control mine. My first power I ever got was a mental shield.

After two years I had learned to control most of my powers I had learned, mental shield, fire, mind, control and telekinesis.

I used my mind control power on the guard to make him let us out.

We found a trap door that led us out into Volterra city.

But when we got out our throats burned we didn't know what to do so we ran into the forest and found some animals,

we have been living off animals ever since. Now for the gruesome bit.

As you well know the Volturi don't take to kindly to people that refuse them anything, the beat us, burned us, starved us.

They made so many scares on Jay and I it wasn't even funny.

Now we did escape but a few weeks ago they caught up with us" I kept looking down at my feet

"They said they wouldn't harm any of my family if I went with them.

So I did. As they did before they tortured me, gave me all these scares on my arms and a few on my back. I didn't stay there long maybe two weeks at most but it felt like centuries. The Volturi have called us the 'out laws' telling the vampire world that we are viscous and should be killed. We have been running from them for a long time" I said finishing my story.

I looked up to see Alice and Esme sobbing all the rest were still as statues with pained looks on their faces.

When they regained themselves Carlisle stood up.

"We will not turn you into the Volturi" he said.

"Thank you" I told him sincerely.

"Now since we know you more I think it's only fair that we tell you our story" Carlisle said. I shook my head smiling

"that won't be necessary I already know all of you thanks to my wind reading and with Zac seeing someone's past." I said smiling at them. Carlisle nodded.

"Might we have a truce then" saidCarlisle. I looked over at Jay and he nodded.

"We have a truce" I said standing up and shakingCarlisle's hand.

I couldn't help myself. I looked over at Edward to see him staring at me. I smiled at him. He smiled back


End file.
